Pain
by viper93
Summary: Draco and Hermione face a tromatic experiance and band together to get through the pain alive, comeing up with a plan to do so. One Shot.


Beads of sweat ran down his face causing his think ginger mane to stick to his forehead. Grabbing a hand full of his hair, I pulled him down to taste his mouth with my tongue, desperately he accepted my mouth with his. Leaving my lips he trailed kisses along my jaw, scraping his teeth along my skin as he did so. Settling on my neck, he bit down hard and began to suckle on the tender skin, marking me as his. Dragging my nails down his hot, firm body I gripped his buttocks and pulled his further inside of me, as if it was possible. Exploring his body once again, not able to get enough, I pulled his head back down, only this time to my bosom where he used his tongue to work like magic, causing a loud moan escape from my lips.

The heat in my womb began to grow, I wanted to let it go, to let it take over my whole body, but that wonderful sweet voice stopped me, telling me to wait as his rhythm slowed, the thrusts were still hard. The heat was building, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I didn't want to ruin this moment, but at last, he told me to let go, and I did. Screaming Ron's name as my orgasm spread over my whole body, sending me up into clouds. His lips clammed down to mine, kissing me forcefully. I never wanted his body to leave mine but he had to.

Rolling off of me, we laid side by side, looking into each others eyes. Taking his hand tight, I hoped and prayed I could keep him and judging by his grip on my hand, he wanted to keep the woman he saw when he looked at me. The chiming of the large clock cut through the silence, we both ignored it, but he looked away. It was going to happen again. Ron's thick, ginger hair turned into short, blond, messy hair and his face began to thin slightly. His eyes came back to me and I could see the burning sadness, that I too felt, as he watched the face of his one love turn back into me. My raven hair turned back into my brown, thick bushy hair.

"It will never get easier to loose them over again." He mumbled looking away.

"But that few moments of overwhelming happiness…is worth it."

"I want her back so much Hermione."

"And I want Ronald, but there gone. We only have each other."

He reached over and grabbed me into a hug, we held each other tight.

This messed up way of life started just two years ago. The war had ended and I was happy with Ronald, engaged, the same goes for Draco and Charlotte, but one day, in one moment, one second, it was gone. Snatched from us both. The Ministry had thrown a party to mark the end of the war. We danced, we laughed, we didn't see it coming. The party was attacked by Death Eaters, some of the few that had escaped the grasp of dementors, they didn't get out, well, not alive at least. As I walked through the rubble I looked at the body's hoping, praying one wasn't Ron's and then I saw him, Malfoy. He knelt on the ground, holding the body of Charlotte, crying, yelling at anyone who dared to get too close. He wouldn't let her go. Resting my hand on his shoulder, his tear stained face looked up into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I was confused, why? "He tried to get her out, to help…"

Looking beyond Malfoy, I saw him. My beautiful, funny man, slumped against the rocked. Blood running down his pail face, legs caught under more rubble. No, he was asleep, passed out. Scrabbling to him, I began to shack him, yell at him, scream for him to wake up, but he didn't. Falling back, I could hear nothing, feel nothing but this hole forming inside my chest. A hand fell on my shoulder, I looked up to see Malfoy, looking how I felt, they had come for her body and now they were going take Ronald's.

"NO!" I screamed "We're getting marred next week!" Malfoy engulfed me in his arms. "We're getting marred."

We sat in the middle of the rubble, holding each other, crying with each other, feeling nothing but a deep black hole that had sucked all of the good feeling out of us, love, happiness, excitement, all that was left was anger, hate and sadness.

Over the few days after, Draco and I grew closer, together in sadness. No one else understood. We had survived the war, they had, and for what, to die. Draco began to loose himself in books, I sat looking out of the window and when we weren't doing that we talked to each other about why we loved Ronald and Charlotte, why they were the special ones. One day, Draco ran into my room shouting that he had the answer. There was a spell, all you needed was a peace of the dead, the one you wanted back, anything and from that you could, like with the polyjuice potion, turn another person into them. It was crazy, but I wanted Ronald so much, we tried it. It worked, we could call upon the other all we wanted but at a price, at the stroke of midnight, they would go. Draco and I had set up our own little world inside his manner.

To keep a hold of that little world and so that no one else would ever know, we marred and we were happy. If happy is the word. Draco is my friend, he hold my hand when needed and he loves me, I love him, but we aren't in love. We use the spell less and less these days, only when we need them the most, so who know knows, maybe one day, we could be in love with each other.


End file.
